Usually, the concentration of free radicals naturally occurring in food productsis low and is undetectable by EPR. However, higher concentrations of free radicals in food can be generated during processing - for example, during T-sterilization and/or roasting. While conventional EPR is useful in characterization andquantitation of paramagnetic centers in the food, EPR Imaging can provide infor mation on the distribution of these paramagnetic centers. As an example, we have measured the distribution of spins in roasted coffee beans obtained from a local market. The experiments were carried at X-band (9.5 GHz) with the aid of a commercial EPR Imaging software package (ImageWare, Scientific Software Services, Bloomington, IL). The beans exhibit a strong single-line EPR spectrum of 6G linewidth. Maximum entropy deconvolution was used to improve the spatial resolution of the image. The reconstructed 2-dimensional images correspond to the geometrical shape of the beans. Thus, the EPR Imaging method can be useful in monitoring the spatial distribution of radicals formed during food processing.